Dragon Ball Z Legacy of Ryser
by FalcoRynken
Summary: Long ago while on a mission from Frieza, Vegeta stopped on the planet Dragneer. And after one night with a woman he had met he unknowingly conceived a child. The childs name is Ryser. He grew up and his mother, heart filled with darkness saw how strong he was. She used him to enslave planets. Eventually he became known as Ryser The Conquerer. Now he is headed for Earth.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue. During the Cell Saga on the Planet Karuyun, a boy and his mother had come to the planet on their usual conquering agenda. They managed to drag out the King and his family "Please Ms. Rysa. Don't hurt us. We'll do whatever you want, just stop this chaos." "Ryser. What do you think we should do we these pathetic wastes of space?" "Let's just leave mom. There's nobody to fight here" "Fine, we'll just blow it up and be done with it." "No please!" The King runs at Rysa and drops to his knees. "PLEASE! Don't destroy our planet." "Oh shut up." She smacks the king back a few feet. "What is wrong with you Ms. Rysa. Teaching your son to destroy." "Silence you pathetic worm. My son is the perfect hybrid of the Noble and Strong Dracoseers and the Powerful warrior race the Saiyans. He can and will not be defeated. Come my son. This planet is not worth destroying." "Yes mother."

"The King however, does not deserve to live." "But…" "Do it!" He reluctantly turns to the King and holds his hands out. "Meteor Blaster!" A black beam of energy flies from his hands into the king. He is disintegrated. "We didn't have to do that." "When your as strong as you are, you can do whatever you want. Now that your strong enough, we shall go visit your father on Earth." "You never told me my fathers name." "My apologies my dear son, your father is none other than the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta."

Chapter 1

While Ryser The Destroyer made his way to Earth, Gohan, son of Goku had turned super saiyan 2 and was locked in a beam struggle with the Bio- Android Cell. "Gohan!" Said Goku. "Let your power explode. Do it now Gohan!" Just as Goku said this Gohan screamed. He focused all his energy into his Kamehameha wave. "HAAAAAAAAA!" And with that, the monster known as Cell was gone. And just like that, the world was returned to peace.

A couple weeks later Ryser finally landed. He steps out of the ship and stretches his arms. "I can sense it already, there is great power here." "Yes my son. Not counting your father, there are 3 other saiyans here on this planet." Ryser balled up his fists with excitement. The thought of a fierce battle erupted inside his mind. "Let's go!" He took off in a random direction in search of the highest power level he could find. His mother tried to follow but couldn't keep up. She tried to call out to him but she knew it was useless. Once he sensed a good battle there was little that could catch his attention.

Gohan was studying diligently. He room was a mess. Thousands of books lay scattered on his floor. But even with all this distraction he couldn't stop thinking about his father. He'd given his life to protect the Earth, and all he had to show for it was a warrior son who rarely ever trains. He balled up his fists in anger. "WHY!" He tossed aside his books. As he sat there, wallowing in his anger, he heard a knock on the door. "Gohan are you okay in there sweetie?" It was his mother Chi Chi. He didn't want to face her like this. In his anger he'd surely say something he'd regret. He needed air. He opened his window and quickly flew off. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He was so sad he didn't notice the young half-breed he ran into. They both tumbled to the ground. "Hey! Watch where your going?!" Says Gohan. The boy stared at Gohan. "Your strong, I can feel it. What's your name?" "My name is Son Gohan! Leave me alone." "Fight me." Gohan was taken back a little. He could feel his power and still wanted to challenge him? This kid was either cocky or just plain stupid. Putting him in his place should be a great reliever for his anger. "Alright fine. But I won't pull any punches!" "Good. Neither will I." They both get into their respective stances. "Let's go!" Ryser rushes at Gohan. He dodges his punch and kicks him in his stomach. He goes flying back and lands on his feet. "You really are strong." "Or maybe your just weak!" Normally Gohan wouldn't have taunted his enemy like that, but he was so frustrated he didn't care. "But your still holding back. Come on, I wanna see it all!" "You asked for it! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With a scream the ground started to shake and their was a flash of light. Ryser stared at the transformed saiyan. His eyes were no longer black. They were teal and his hair was now blond. "Scared yet?" He said with a smirk. "Amazing, you can do it too!" Ryser couldn't contain his excitement. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. Just like Gohan there was a flash of light. Also like Gohan, However, unlike Gohan his eyes were yellow and his hair was bright red. "Your really annoying you know that?" "Whatever. Let's finish this fight." In a second Ryser is behind him. "Hello." He kicks him in the back then grabs his foot as he goes flying away. He slams him into the ground. Gohan flips to his feet and throws a punch at Ryser. Ryser jumps back and fires a beam at Gohan. Gohan deflects it and rushes at Ryser. He repeatedly punches and kicks him. Finally Ryser grabs his fist in mid-punch and tosses him back. They both breathe heavily. "Alright then…see if you can take this!" He puts his hands together at his side. Blue energy starts to form. "KAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA! MEEEE! HAAAA!" He thrusts his hands forward and a blue beam goes flying at Ryser. "Meteor Blaster!" The black beam clashes with the blue and creates a large

explosion. When the smoke clears Gohan is in his base form again.

"Your pretty strong. Who are you?" "My name is Ryser Alpha." Just then Piccolo, Krillen, and Vegeta landed next to Gohan. "Gohan! Are you okay?" Says Krillin. "I'm fine. I just fought this guy." They all look at Ryser who observed them carefully. "Tell me, are any of you saiyans?" "I am." Says Vegeta walking forward with his arms crossed. "You don't look particularly strong. But you held your own against Gohan so you can't be weak. But its time you fought me, the Prince of All Saiyans!" "Wait. Are you Vegeta?" "I see my reputation proceeds me." "Ryser!" Finally his mother lands next to him. I saw the explosion and found you. Are you okay?" "I'm fine. I just fought Gohan. He can transform just like me, his hair turns yellow though." "That's the regular super saiyan form. Did you beat him?" "We ended the fight when the rest of them came. He used up all his energy. I found dad though." He points to Vegeta. "What?! You think I'm your father?!" "We know you're his father." "Stop trying to fool me!" "I assure you we are not. If you simply provide us a place to stay, we can explain everything." "F….Fine!" He motions for them to follow him and takes off. Ryser transforms back to his base form and everyone follows Vegeta back to the briefs house. "Hey woman! We have guests!" Bulma walks down the stairs. "Stop calling me woman!" "Shut up." Rysa walks over to the woman. "So this is your new mate. I guess she's quite appealing, for a human." "New mate?! Vegeta! Who is this woman?!" "That's what I'm trying to find out. You can stay here. AFTER you tell me who the hell you are." "Very well. So impatient. Well a while back you came to our planet on a mission from Frieza." "And just what planet is that?" "Planet Dragneer." "Ah yes. The planet of Dragons. Continue." "Yes, so while you were there you…interacted with a girl." "Yes, I remember. She was very talented as a mate." He looks over at Bulma and rubs the back of his head. He coughs. "Please continue." "Well when you left the planet afterwards you didn't know that the girl was pregnant." "WHAT?!" Screams Bulma. "Vegeta you jerk! You got this woman pregnant!" She glares at him. He turns his back to her, but still could feel the heat from her eyes on his back. "So let me guess, this is the child?" "Yes. This is your son, Ryser." "So tell me, just what are you doing here now?" "Throughout the universe my son has amassed an army of loyal warriors. He has become known as Ryser The Conqueror. And this planet, is no different! We've come to ask you to join us. We can rule together." "And if I refuse?" "Then Ryser will destroy you along with the rest of this planet." "What?!" Bulma moves up to them. "You can't destroy the Earth. This is our home. How can you be so heartless?" Ryser looks at the ground. "I'm sorry." "Look at him. He doesn't even want to destroy the Earth." "My son will do whatever I say. I am his mother after all." "Son or not, I can't let you destroy the Earth." Vegeta's hair turns golden. "Time to die." He flies at Rysa. Ryser intercepts him and kicks him back and he goes flying through the building. "I'm sorry father but I can't let you hurt mother." "Excellent my son. Destroy him." "Yes mother." His hair turns bright red and he flies out to meet Vegeta.

"So boy. You intend to fight me?!"

"Forgive me father. Just surrender and you'll be spared. You can rule with us."

"My home is on Earth. You don't have to do this."

"My mother wants this Planet. And she'll have it."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Vegeta flies at Ryser. Ryser swiftly dodges and punches Vegeta to the ground.

"I'm stronger than you father. This won't end well for you!" He holds his hands out.

"Meteor Blaster!" The beam flies straight at Vegeta.

"Don't underestimate me!" Vegeta flies straight up to the beam and knocks it aside. With a quick motion he is behind Ryser. The saiyan prince smirks as he kicks Ryser in the back, sending him flying. Ryser goes flying straight into the ground. He gets up and looks at Vegeta.

'He's strong. I don't wanna hurt him but if I hold back I might die. What do I do?'

"Hiding are you?! Where's your saiyan pride?!"

Ryser fought back his urges to rush back into the fight. For every bit of saiyan blood that drips within him, there was also Dragoseer. He knew what to do.

He sits down and folds his hands together. "Ry, nor, me, tu, mayurei!" He says moving his hands into different positions. Red energy gathers in his hands. He flies back up to his father.

"There you are you little brat! Let's end this!"

"I couldn't agree more."

Vegeta goes flying at him. Ryser dodges his first punch and grabs him. He thrusts his hand into his stomach. Vegeta's face turns red and he falls to the ground. Ryser returns to his mother.

"Vegeta?" Says Bulma heartbroken.

"Great job Ryser. Even your father was no match for you. Now let's go destroy this miserable planet."

"You monsters!" Bulma runs over to them. She smacks Ryser. "How could you do this to your own father. Your heartless."

"You dare lay a hand on my son?!"

Rysa walks over to Bulma. "My son is the strongest warrior in the Galaxy. He can do as he pleases. With power comes the potential to do whatever you want.

Bulma steps back from her. "But what about the people who don't have power? Who's protecting them?! Your supposed to stand up for the weak, not thrash them."

"ENOUGH WOMAN! With my son's power we can do anything. You shall die for your insolence." She holds out her hand and a red ball of energy appears. "Flash Fire!" She fires the beam at Bulma. But just as it's about to hit, Ryser rushes over and knocks the beam away.

"She's right mother. I don't wanna do this anymore. We've killed so many people."

"Those people were weak and stood in our way. Don't start to feel pity for them now. After all its your hands that are stained with blood."

"I know what I've done. But I want to make amends. Starting with not destroying this planet."

Rysa balls up her fist. How dare he, her own son, defy her will. She was furious. How arrogant of her son to think that he could betray her like this. She wouldn't stand for it.

"Who do you think you are?! I raised you! I trained you! Everything you are is because of me! You are 12 years old. I am your mother, and you will do what I say! Now destroy this woman, or suffer the consequences!"

"No."

"I'm sorry mother. I refuse."

"As you wish, but just know that when I said you were the strongest in the universe. I didn't include myself." The ground starts to shake as power swirls around her. "You wish to defend the humans? Well die alongside them!"

"Oh no!" Screams Bulma. Ryser quickly scoops her up in his arms and jumps straight out the window. His mother rushing straight behind him. He tosses Bulma onto his back.

"Hold on tight. She's after you too. I'll try to hide you somewhere when I get the chance." Bulma nods in agreement as he dodges a beam from his mother.

"Come on son. It's not to late to surrender. You can't beat me."

"I can't do that mother."

"Then I'll be forced to use my true power." With that she disappeared. Ryser had done a good job of keeping up with her so far but now that she wasn't holding back he couldn't even see her anymore.

"What's going on?!" Shouts Bulma. But Ryser ignores her. He was concentrating on dodging her next attack.

"Behind you." He turns a head a second two late as his mother held a beam to his head.

"FINAL FLASH!" A yellow beam goes flying through the air. Rysa jumps back to dodge it.

"Damn it boy. Your faster than her. Sense her KI and it'll be easy to dodge her attacks." The prince of all saiyans flew down next to his son with his arms crossed. "I would've thought my son would know at least that."

"Father, you've awoken."

"Whatever ever trick you did wore off."

Rysa glares angrily at them. "So you used Dragoseer magic on him. Smart move. It'll be your last."

"You can beat her. I'll take Bulma. Hurry up and finish this. And don't lose. Show me your not a complete waste of space." He grabs Bulma and flies into the air.

"You can beat me? Pathetic! Lets end this!"

Ryser steps forward. "He's right mother. I've been avoiding this fight but I see now I have no choice."

Rysa once again disappears. Ryser closes his eyes. 'Sense her KI…got her!' He quickly holds his hand out and grabs her fist.

"How did you, impossible."

"I surpassed you a long time ago mother."

For the first time since the fight began Rysa notices her son's hair had returned to its Red Color from before. His eyes had not only returned to yellow but now had a sadness to them. She could feel his power radiating through her fist as he touched her.

"So what. Your stronger than me. If you want to stop me you'll have to kill me. You don't have the heart. You're a dragoseer after all."

"But you forget mother. Saiyan Blood courses through my veins." In a swift motion, he fires a blast through her. He catches her in his arms as she falls. "I'm sorry mother."

"Damn it Ryser. You're a fool. I die cursing you. And cursing myself for having such a weakling for a son."

He sets her down gently as his father once again comes over with his stepmother.

"Well done."

"Well done? I just killed my mother." Tears dripped down his face.

"Oh man up."

"Vegeta!" Bulma stoops down to him and hugs him.

"Its going to be okay."

"No it's not. With power comes too many consequences. Fighting causes nothing but chaos. I'm done. I'll never kill again."

"That's your choice. So what're you going to do now? You can always stay here with us."

"I'm going to go back to the planets we didn't destroy and try to make amends."

"That's wonderful."

He wipes the tears from his eyes and stands up.

"Thank you for showing me the way. And father, take care of your family." He takes off.

"He's a good boy."

"Yeah whatever."

Ryser gets into his ship and flies off.


	2. Chapter 2

Review and Enjoy Please

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Everything not created by me goes to its respective owner and creator.

"Hey Vegeta you sure you don't want to come with us?" Bulma yelled from the front door. Her question was answered when she received no response from the Saiyan prince. "Suit yourself. You can watch Baby Trunks then. You ready Trunks?"

The lavender haired boy stepped out of the bathroom. "Yes mother." He said politely. You could never tell by looking at him but he was very gentle.

"Good come on. Everyone's entering this tournament. Even Krillen. This'll be fun to watch. Make sure you beat Gohan Trunks, or I'll never hear the end of it from Chi-chi."

"I'll do my best. He is the strongest after all."

"If you don't win you can't have dinner."

"Ok."

Bulma presses a button on her capsule and a flying car appears. They get in the car and take off.

"Gohan, I have a surprise for you!" Chi-chi yelled up to her dillengently studying son.

Gohan looked up from his book. "What is it?"

"I signed you up for the Martial Arts Tournament."

In an instant Gohan was downstairs in front of his mother with a big grin on his face. "Really mom?!"

"Yeah. You've been working extra hard lately. You deserve a break."

"Thanks mom!" He hugs her tightly.

"Your welcome sweetie. Now hurry and get changed. The tournament will start in a little while." Chi-Chi said before noticing that her son was already upstairs.

Gohan flew to his room and opened his drawer. Empty. 'Darn.' He thought to himself and looked around. His dirty clothes had been hung out to dry moments before so they most likely weren't dry yet. He looked at his current clothes. Maybe he could wear those. But as he looked at the many rice patterns on his pajamas he went against that idea. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Gohan flew over and opened it.

"I made sure I washed this first." She said holding up a martial arts Gi. The one she'd taken Gohan to get made after Goku had passed. It was exactly like his fathers.

"You're a life saver mom." He grabs the outfit from her and gently closes the door as she walks away. He stares at the GI for a while. "I'll make you proud dad."

"That's Krillen with two Ls'." He said confidently. The earthling had defeated almost everyone in his section.

He then noticed the youngest Demi Saiyan also tossing away opponents easily. "Oh man. Gohan's here too? But he's a Super Saiyan, that's not fair!"

But the bald human had no more time to complain as he noticed one more fighter was left in the ring with him. He wore a black hooded cloak that didn't look to be human made. It covered his face, concealing his identity.

"Alright pal. Sorry about this but it's nothing personal."

Krillen rushes at the man but he simply dodges to his left and kicks up. He goes flying upwards into the air.

"Tough guy huh? Take this." He wills himself to stop mid-air and holds his hands at his side. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAA!" He thrusts his hands forward and the blue beam of energy goes shooting down at the hooded fighter.

The fighter removed one hand from underneath his cloak and backhanded the beam back into the sky. The blast hurtles just past a dumbfounded Krillen, who lands and gets into his fighting stance.

"Darn. I thought I could at least be the strongest Human."

"You still are. Don't worry." The hooded figure says.

"Who are you?"

"I'll tell you if you beat me."

"Alright fine." Says Krillen nervously. "Here I-ahhh." He's cut off when the hooded figher kicks him off the platform and into the water below.

"Well sorry. Guess you don't know me."

"And the Mysterious Fighter has advanced to the next round!" Screams the announcer. "Along with Piccolo, Gohan, Tien and Trunks!"

The hooded fighter looks on as Trunks and Gohan rejoin their mothers in the stands. He flies over to them. "Hello everyone. Good to see you again."

"Hello." Says Gohan. "Do we know you?"

"I'd hope so." He hugs Bulma tightly.

"Hey!" Yells Trunks. He throws a punch at him. The hooded fighter easily grabs it.

"Alright. I've had enough fun." He releases Bulma and steps away from them. He throws off his cloak and Bulma once again hugs her stepson.

"Ryser. Good to see you."

Ryser smiles.

"Good to see you again." Says Gohan

"Oh yeah. You never met Trunks."

"Yeah I did."

Bulma laughs. "No. You met baby trunks. This is baby Trunks from the future. Trunks this is your Big brother."

"Trunks…from the…future?" Ryser says confused.

"Long story."

"Alright then." Ryser hugs his older younger brother.

"So, your pretty strong?" Asks Trunks.

"Yep."

"He's even stronger than me." Says Gohan.

"Maybe I'll end up fighting you in the tournament."

"Maybe. So in the future do I have a daughter?"

"You aren't in my future. I never met you. Everyone else died except for me and mom."

"I'm…sorry. Maybe If I'd been here sooner I could've helped you."

"It's not your fault."

"AND THE NEXT PART OF THE TOURNAMENT WILL NOW COMMENCE. IT CONSISTS OF ONE ON ONE BATTLES AND THE THREE WINNERS SHALL MOVE ON."

"The tournament starting again."

"THE FIRST MATCH SHALL BE THE MYSTERIOUS WARRIOR VERSUS PICCOLO."

"Alright." Piccolo cracks his knuckles. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight that bald weakling. Looks like a true warrior stepped up instead." Picollo and Ryser step to the ring.

"You're a Namekian aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I heard your kind is mystical as well."

"Some of us. Me included."

"If you don't mind. I have a better battle in mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Recognize this?" Ryser moves his hands into different directions. A red and black circle forms on the ground.

"The Draconian Circle. A battle of the minds huh? I like your style. Let's do this."

Piccolo steps in the circle. Followed by Ryser.

"I assume you know how this works?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Ryser waves his hand and the circle glows and creates a wall of magic around them. The circle pulses. Piccolo falls to the ground in defeat.

"Well done." He stands up. "Not many warriors possess the strength of mind you have."

"Thank you."

"However. I saw that…thing, you keep locked inside."

"You saw that?"

"I was inside your head after all. I won't tell the others. But I'll be watching you." Piccolo flies off.

"Um Piccolo flew away so I guess…THE WINNER IS RYSER?!"

Ryser flies back over to Bulma and Chi-Chi who were watching Trunks fight Tien. Trunks had gone Super Saiyan and won the fight.

"THE WINNER IS TRUNKS."

Gohan had been going against an ordinary human so of course he'd win.

"AND THE WINNER IS GOHAN. NOW OUR THREE FINALISTS WILL MOVE ON TO THE NEXT LEVEL. THEY SHALL STEP INTO THE PODS FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER TO FIGHT ALIENS!"

"Aliens huh?" Says Ryser.

"Yeah. It sounds so weird saying that considering we're aliens ourselves." Says Gohan. He scratches the back of his hand in a particular Goku manner and smiles. "Well let's go guys."

They all fly onto the platform that contained the pods. In little time they are blasted off.

Trunks landed in a peaceful environment. Stopping to smell the beautiful flowers that were all around him. His peaceful moment was interrupted when a blade came crashing down on him. He easily blocks it and looks at his assailant.

"Hey watch it! We may be fighting but this is still a tournament! No killing aloud!" His remark was met with evil laughter. Trunks balled up his fists and charged at him.

Ryser landed in a rocky area. He looked around for his fighter but saw no one. He sat down, patiently waiting for his competitor to show himself. Suddenly a beam goes flying through the air. Ryser quickly jumps up to dodge it.

"Finally. I was afraid you'd never show up." As soon as he finishes his sentence a blue fist slams goes flying at him. He catches the fist and looks at the girl it belonged to. She had long beautiful orange hair and curves. And blue skin as well. But what was really odd about her was the fact that he recognized her.

"Hey. I know you."

"I bet you do!" She screams. She throws another punch at him but he catches that one too.

"Zangya?"

**_I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been caught up with homework and projects. Damn Potomac High School. Also I now live with my mother who does not have WiFi so that obviously played a huge role. I'm updating this with the hotspot from my new phone. I promise to update more and I'm making another Story too. It's about Zangya and Bojack's son Zin. It's a spinoff from this story._**


End file.
